Order Up!
by Raven Of Dark
Summary: SEQUEL to Another Plane AU nine years after Annie Rain Snape found her way back to her own plane, someone found their way to her. Bloody and  broken, what happened to her brother?
1. The Pink Weasleys

Just a normal day at Hogwarts.

Not the one that is known the world over.

No, this Hogwarts was very different. At one little table, a sixth year Slytherin was currently helping a first year Hufflepuff with their potion essay and a Gryffindor and a Slytherin were having a very close conversation, flirtation in each other's actions.

At another table, two students were currently holding onto to each other, trying to regain their breathing as a couple redheads by the name of John and Kyle Weasley began pranking the staff table, turning the headmaster's robe bright yellow.

While at the staff table, a girl was currently turning blue from lack of oxygen because of the bright yellow robes.

" My eyes." A blonde whispered to his husband.

When the girl regained her breathing, she winked at the redheaded twins and smiled at the headmaster.

" It wasn't that bad. At least it wasn't bright pink." She said, smirking at a dirty blonde boy who was sitting at a table closest to the staff table.

The boy spit out his pumpkin juice and lost control of his own laughter, falling from his seat. This caused two reactions from the boy's fathers.

" Damien, if you can't keep your seat by now, I guess we can always glue you down." The brunette man said, smirking at his son.

" Oh play nice. We don't need to glue him down. Just force him to sit next to us, with straps on." The blonde said, an evil smirk on his pale pink lips.

Damien paled before laughing as he sat up.

" I can to keep my seat, but she doesn't help when she says things like that." He whispered, smiling up at his aunt.

" It's my job to keep you smiling, dear nephew."

" Annie, must you torment my grandson?" A taller blonde asked.

" Why yes Lucius, I must." Annie responded.

The headmaster suddenly broke out in laughter. Annie couldn't for the life of her figure out why until she looked up at the twin redheads and could hardly contain her own laughter.

Taking a page from dear Fred and George's own book, the headmaster had turned John and Kyle's robes bright pink, but had also taken it a step further and turned their hair, nails and eyes bright pink.

Soon, the whole great hall was in throws of laughter as the twins walked around, acting like they were on a muggle runway.

" Uncle Tom, I didn't think you had it in you. Brilliant, amazing work." Annie said in between breaths.

" Hey, I have a very good sense of humor, little girl." Tom responded, smirking at Annie.

" Hey, I'm 25 years old. I'm not a little girl."

But, the laughter was placed by screams as a body dropped into the middle of the hall. Reminded highly of when that happened to her, Annie raced towards the body, who had yet to move.

She crashed to the floor next to the body and was shocked to see Harry.

" Harry, hey, you alright? You fell pretty far." She whispered, cradling the boy's head.

" Thank you, miss point out the obvious." Harry responded in a pained whisper.

" I guess your not that hurt. Ok, question, how do you know me?"

" You're Sev and Calinna's daughter, but you're a lot older then the one from my plane. She's only two years old there." Harry answered.

" What's her full name?"

" Sarabeth Annie Rain Snape."

" Well, then I know you, though what the hell are you doing here?"

Harry went to answer when he began to cough, spitting up blood.

" SIRI!" Annie screamed, her face as pale a sheet.

Sirius Black bolted over, kneeling next to the two. Waving his wand over the moaning boy, Sirius's face paled as well.

" He's got massive internal injury. If we don't get him to Poppy, he'll die."

Annie paled even further and looked up at Severus, a pleading look in her eyes. Har and Dray bolted around the table, racing towards Annie and Sirius, Sev hot on their heels.

Annie had placed her forehead onto Harry's and was muttering in elfish. A blue light wrapped around his chest.

" _Breath Harry. Don't you dare leave now. Draco would throw a fit if you died. Come on, Harry, You're the freaking boy-who- won't-die, remember? Prove me right, not wrong."_ She whispered, in the Light elfish language, into Harry's ear.

" He's stable. We need to move him now." Sirius said, standing up.

While Dray and Har steadied Harry's **(This will be weird)** feet, Sirius leveled his torso and Severus had his head. Annie raced after them, tears racing down her face.

((**A/N:** ok, yay, ok, what do ya people think? Really, don't mind the story title, because I really have no clue where it came from, lol))


	2. Oh Dearest Brother

Annie had Harry's hand tight in hers as he drew another ragged breath as Poppy and Sirius worked on him, the bleeding finally under control, the two adults working on repairing his punctured lung.

' _Harry, you even think of dying, I'll strangle you.'_ She thought as another wave of pain washed over his face.

An hour later, Sirius and Poppy collapsed into nearby chairs.

" He'll be fine. We've repaired the tear in his lung and liver and the bleeding has stopped. All we need him to do is wake up and we can see what still hurts for him." Poppy whispered, standing up, the med witches' brow covered in sweat. Sirius nodded in agreement before passing out, small snores escaping his lips.

Annie's eyes pricked with tears as she laid her head near his hand, a wave of relief washing through her.

She started chanting in Dark elfish, Harry's body glowing a dark green as the spell she cast dove into his skin.

Severus just stood their in amazement as he watched Annie weave the protection and healing spells into Harry's own being.

' _It's no wonder Doicena made her his heir even when she was still a toddler. Even grown Dark Elves have trouble weaving spells on others. Yet, here she is, doing it even when she's exhausted from the last seven hours of no sleep.' _He thought as he brought into a tight hug, pulling her from Harry's side.

" Daddy, what if he doesn't wake up? I'll have to tell Draco and that's one Malfoy I never want to face." Annie whispered into his chest.

" Angel, don't worry, you know Sirius and Poppy are skilled healers. He will wake up, just you wait. Now, why don't you get some sleep and something to eat?"

Annie shook her head. " I'm not leaving his side until he wakes up."

" Annie Rain, you have classes to teach." Severus said.

" Get Sirius to cover for me. I told you da, I'm not leaving Harry's side. He needs me here." She responded, sitting down, taking Harry's hand in her own again.

Severus stood there before caving, waking the brunette man and dragging him out of the infirmary, leaving Annie to watch Harry like a hawk.

**The next morning**

Annie's head was resting near Harry's leg, a stiff body to follow. A gentle hand was curling her hair, smiling as he watched his 'sister'.

" Annie, wake up. Your gonna be so mad if you don't, cause your gonna have one hell of a stiff neck." Harry whispered.

Instantly, light amethyst eyes shot open and stared into two smirking emerald.

" Harry, your awake! Oh, don't even scare me like that, you grindylock!" She half screamed, pulling him into a tight embrace.

" Ouch, such mean words, Annie." Harry responded, holding her just as tight.

" Sorry, but one tends to worry when her brother crashes in the middle of a hall, drenched in blood and so close to death. What happened to you, Harry?" Annie whispered, sitting in the edge after she released him.

" Voldemort happened. He attack the school. I just thanked the fates that Draco, Clarie and Damien were not at the school. If I lost them, I don't know what I'd do." He responded, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

" He attacked us when we were eating, every single person in the great hall. I've never seen that much fear on the students face. The minute there was any possibility that Voldemort would get into the school, Severus sent Calinna, who had Sarabeth there because she couldn't sleep, and the first through fourth years to the dungeons. He was not risking her or Sarabeth being killed. The battle lasted so long, I forgot just how long. I finally made it to Voldemort. He had killed so many people, including Fred and Georg-"

Annie gasped and felt like her heart clench. " The twins? He killed the twins?" She asked, tears chocking her voice.

" Yes and I don't think I've been so mad. They were my best friends and that mad man just killed them. I started firing curse after curse at him, eventually hitting him square in the chest with a stunner. The Death Eaters quickly got out of there, but not before shouting off curses I've never heard off, all 60 beams hitting me at once. I don't remember much, except for feeling my ribs break through at least my lungs then hitting a very hard surface and seeing your eyes over mine. Somehow I knew that I was in your dimension, then blackness."

" According to Poppy and Sirius, you have a punctured lung and liver, severe internal bleeding and were so close to having your heart shut down." Annie responded.

" Damn, I knew I was bleeding."

" No, you were leaking chocolate." Annie smirked.

" Don't ever tell Draco that." Harry replied, a small smile on his lips.

" Oh, that's right, you have to tell me. When did you and Draco bond?" She asked, like a hyper child given too much sugar.

" About a year after you left. We didn't have any children right away because of Voldemort and Albus, but about three years ago, Damien and Claire was born. I swear, they have a wrapped around their little hands" Harry said, the smile a huge grin now.

" Wait, they were born at the same time?" Annie asked.

" Yah, the twins were born November 17, 2000. Why, aren't they twins here?"

" No, Damien is in his second year here and Claire is due here in about a year" Annie replied.

" So, Annie, nine years have gone. Have you found your mate yet?" Harry asked, smirking at the slight blush that crept onto her face.

" As a matter of fact, I think I may have found them. The only problem is I can't find them and plus, I don't know if they are Dark elf or Light Elf. Such a hassle." Annie whispered.

" So, do you have any idea who it is?" Harry whispered, grasping her hand.

" Not really. I mean, I think I do, but still, it's hard to tell. The dreams don't help." Annie replied.

" Dreams, you've been having dreams, dear sister?"

Annie blushed and stared at the wall, the dreams running through her mind.

" Yes, I have. From what I read, it's normal for Dark & Light elves to go a dreamscape that only the other potential mate can get to." Annie's voice dropped off, a contemplative look over taking her face.

" What happened, sis?" Harry asked.

" Well, you see…"

((**A/N:** yah chap too. Oh, I wonder what's been happening with her dreams. Wait and see))


	3. Of Eyes of Emerald and Sapphire

" Well, you see…"

Annie stopped and stared at the ground, the memory of the dream racing through her mind. Her hair spilled in front of her face as the smile grew.

" I think I have two mates."

" How is that possible?" Harry asked.

" Every Dark and Light elf has a mate. I have blood of both, so I know that's why. The dreamscape is made so that only potential mates can appear. I've had two different entities join me there, the hard part is that I feel safe with both of them. Now that my mind and body have seen and felt them, I am beginning to crave them. The worst part is that I'm a submissive, so no matter who my mates are, I'll love them and cherish them. Even if they end up beating me to death." Annie whispered, laying so her head was cradled on Harry's chest.

" I truly doubt Severus would let that happen. Even if you are 25 now, your still his baby girl."

" Don't remind me, that's all he says now, seeing me teach Defense Against The Dark Arts. I think he still sees me when I was five, running around the school, the whole faculty trying to catch me, only Uncle Lucius being the lucky one to do just that." Annie giggle.

" Do you think your potential mates will find you? I mean on the real plane."

" Most likely, next week starts the 'breeding' season. They will be drawn here. I just hope they understand they might be both my mates." She answered, sitting up & drawing her knees to her chest.

Harry smiled and leaned back, his eyes dropping and falling back asleep. Annie saw this and grinned.

" Sleep well brother." She whispered, kissing his cheek before moving to tell Poppy he woke up.

**Week later**

" FUCK!" Annie screamed as the pain ripped through her body, small silver wings protruding from her back while she was curled up.

Severus could do nothing but watch as his daughter writhed in pain.

' _No potion will take this pain away. Damn it, I wish I could do something!' _He thought, afraid to touch her in case he injured her more.

" Daddy…" She whispered, her amethyst eyes locking with his. " It hurts so much."

" I know Annie baby, it's gonna be okay." Severus responded, trying to calm her.

Halfway through another scream, Annie stopped. She sat up and moved so fast out of the room, Sev had barely anytime to register that she had gone.

Despite her bleeding back and injured spine, Annie bolted to the entrance halls, stopping when a figure stood there, his black hair moving in the breeze that came from the open door. His blue eyes connected with hers and her breathing slowed. He walked up to her and cupped her cheek. Sparks raced through her body and she felt the bleeding stop.

" Beautiful." He whispered.

She felt another wave go through her and she looked towards the doors again and another man stood there, with short, light brown hair and his eyes were a light green. They smiled at her and she felt the wound along her spine heal as well.

" Oh, no, please don't fight." She whispered.

The Dark elf look at her with concern as did the Light elf.

" Please, don't fight because of my blood, it's not my fault."

A hand held her shoulder and she looked up into the Dark elf's eyes.

" It's ok, I understand. Go talk to him & explain."

" Thank you." Annie whispered.

She quickly walked over to the Light elf, who was half glaring at the dark elf and half staring with a concerned look at Annie.

" Hi." She said, stopping in front of him.

" Hey. I don't understand, why is he here?"

" It's because of my blood. I'm half dark and half light elf. He understands and isn't upset, because he knows that why I have…why I have two mates." She whispered, her eyes diverted away from his light green.

" Two mates and one of them is a dark elf. Wow, that's a lot to take in."

" I don't want a fight. It's not my fault my blood called out to both of you." Annie whispered again, backing up slowly.

" Don't me afraid, I'm not angry, just surprised. I think I should tell you my name. I'm Patrick Rothus, of the Light elf Kingdom." Patrick said, with a small bow.

Annie smiled and for the first time since seeing her two mates, she talked above a whisper.

" Annie Rain Snape, pleasure. Oh, I think I should talk to him, he might get jealous." She said, walking over to the dark elf.

" I take it that it went well?" the Dark elf asked.

" Yes, it did. Patrick understands and won't pick a fight if you don't."

" Understood, my dear. I think I should tell you my name as well."

" I do believe that will help. Names are an important part of life." Annie responded, smirking.

" The name's Samuel Soutra, Sam for short, of the Dark elf Kingdom." Samuel replied, kissing her hand.

" Annie Rain Snape. Nice to meet you."

" Rain? I like that, it's a beautiful name."

Annie started laughing and when Patrick approached, she laughed harder because of the confused look on his face.

The two elfin males faced each other with a stern look on each others face. Sam was the first to extend his hand.

" Samuel."

Patrick took his hand and smirked.

" Patrick."

Annie stood there and watched the encounter with a sly smile.

' _Who would have thought that a Dark & Light elf would be shacking hands, agreeing to not fight. This has to be history in the making.'_ She thought, chuckling.

" And what is so funny, Rain?" Samuel asked.

" Nothing don't mind me. Are you two hungry? I know I am and I missed breakfast because of these freaking things." She said, pointing to her wings that glowed in the late morning light.

" Sure am." They replied and had Annie laughing again as she lead the way to the kitchens as the last of Saturday's stragglers walked past and stared at the three elves.

((**A/N:** Ok, theres chapter 3, hope ya'll like.))


	4. Not My Cherry Cheescake!

**Next Morning**

" Absolutely not, you will not have my piece of cheesecake, Pat." Annie growled at the light elf, whose hand had slowly crept towards her cherry cheesecake, which she had yet to eat, savoring the sushi she was eating.

" But Annie, baby, it looks lonely just sitting there, all alone and uneaten." Pat replied.

" I do not care if you're my mate, Pat, you touch that cheesecake, your hand won't survive." She whispered.

Sam just smirked and watched the house elves run around, trying to find more sushi for Annie.

Looking at the clock, Annie froze.

" SHIT! I'm late for my own class." She screamed, already bolting out the door, not bothering to hid her silver wings that glowed even in the brightly lit hallway.

Sam and Pat were quick to follow her, still in the process of bonding, and were not going to let her too far from their sights, their instincts screaming to keep her safe. They came upon the door to her class open and laughter ringing through the room. Annie was leaning against her desk, her cheeks red with laughter.

" Misters Weasley, must you put that on every time you come in here?" She asked, half glaring at John and Kyle.

Sam and Pat walked into the doorway to see the twins decked out in their pink attire the headmaster had given them a week and ½ ago.

" Ah, don't ya like it teach?" They said together, smirking at her.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she sighed. " Please, the brightness hurts my eyes."

The twins relented and removed the attire. That was when the students in the fifth year Defense against The Dark Arts noticed the Dark & Light Elves in the doorway. Annie heard the girls swoon and couldn't stop the growl that escaped her lips. Said girls knew what she was and back off.

" Professor Snape, the wings on your back, does that mean we can learn about Dark and Light Elves?" Selena Zambini asked.

" Yes, yes it does. Patrick, Samuel, come on, they don't bite too hard." She responded, looking at the door.

" Great, she's making us into guinea pigs now." Sam said, walking up to stand on her right, his blue eyes smirking at her.

" Some how I knew this would happen." Pat whispered, walking to stand on her left, his hand protectively on her back.

Several hands went up, many being males, which sure surprised Annie.

" Yes?" She said, looking at the brunette in the front.

" Since you came into your official inheritance yesterday, does that mean you found your mates?" Mackie Brown asked.

Slightly blushing, Annie answered, smirking as she felt her mates laughter in her head.

" Yes, Mr. Brown, I have. On my left, my light elf blood's mate, Patrick Rothus. On my right, my dark elf blood's mate, Samuel Soutra. They will be helping me with this section, as not everything in our lovely defense books can be completely accurate. Due to the Elvin Realm's view on privacy."

Sam leaned down to her ear and whispered " Just what makes you think I'll do that?" He teasingly whispered, letting his breath flow across her skin, sending goose bumps down her back.

Turning her Amethyst eyes to his Sapphire, she gave the greatest puppy dog eyes known for centuries, for it made the Dark elf melt. He smirked and Annie knew she had won.

" Alright, now we'll start with Light elves. Pat, my wanna be cheesecake thief, your up." Smiling at her mate.

Pat walked up and whispered something in her ear that had her blushing a deep crimson, before he went to the front of the class, leaving Annie muttering, only the class heard bits and pieces of discursive talk.

The girl sitting closest was giggling when she heard her professor say part of sentence under her breath.

" Never knew Light Elves could be so…so dirty."

((**A/N:** ok then, yes I know its been awhile, I'm sorry. Hope you enjoy))


	5. The ceiling hates me!

**Three Weeks Later**

" I'll kill him!" A voice screeched across the room, the doors to the Great Hall bursting open, revealing a very pissed Draco Malfoy-Potter.

Harry spat out his pumpkin juice and bolted around the table, Annie and Har watching with amused, but worried smirks. Just how had Draco gotten here? That's when Annie saw four more people come in: Severus Snape, Calinna Snape carrying Sarabeth Snape, Fred Weasley carrying Damien Malfoy-Potter & Lucius Malfoy holding Claire Malfoy-Potter. Annie followed her dimensional brother in a quick walk.

" Harry, what in the world happened?" Draco whispered, refusing to release Harry.

Harry whispered back to him while Annie moved towards Severus and Calinna.

" Hey." She said with a small smirk, her eyes never leaving the small form in her 'mother's' arms.

" Well, Annie dear, you look better…and taller." Severus replied, smirking back, gently picking Sarabeth up.

" Ha-ha, very funny Sev. Oh, she's so cute." Annie cooed to Sarabeth.

" Want to hold her?" Severus asked and Annie nodded.

While Annie held her much younger dimensional self, Harry was cradling his children to his chest, Draco hovering over them.

" Well, well, well, isn't this an interesting picture?" A shrill voice said from directly behind Annie.

Said girl paled as a deathly chill froze her movements, but the pain she felt caused her to hug Sarabeth closer to her chest while she fell to her knees.

" Albus, you bastard." Har hissed, his wings forming slightly.

" Harry, don't move! If Sarabeth is injured, I'll kill you." Annie snarled, half at Harry, half at Albus.

" That is why you will die this day, my lovely witch." Albus said, pulling her back up by her hair, causing her wings to burst from her back, blood trickling down her spine.

Despite Annie's pain, Harry had a knowing smirk on his face, his Dragonite senses picking up Sam and Pat's fast approaching footsteps. Without thinking, he started laughing, making everyone but Annie glared at him. Said girl had a similar smirk on her face.

" What is so funny, you insolent brat?" Albus hissed.

" Why Albus it's quite simple," Harry started.

" You're in big trouble." Annie finished, smirking towards Harry.

Albus jerked back on her hair again and she screamed louder as blood trickled down her cheek. The doors exploded off their hinges and through the smoke, two forms moved forward, their glowing eyes pinned on Albus.

" You would do well to release her." Sam hissed, large, jagged black wings protruding from his back.

" It would be in you best interest to listen to him." Pat said quietly, sending shivers up Annie's spine and fear through Albus. Pat's Light blue wings glowed eerily in the dim room, making his eyes shine brighter as he spotted the blood sliding down Annie's cheek.

A fast moving wind swept through the room, Sam's anger going unchecked by Annie for once. Before her world went dark, She felt Albus shoot a curse towards the ceiling and heard rocks falling and Sarabeth screaming. Without thinking, she curled her self over the infant, not seeing the rocks pile on top of her, sending Pat & Sam in a panic

(the following exert of the song belongs to Within Temptation and is called 'Angels')

"

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.  
Fallen angel, tell me why?  
What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more  
No remorse cause I still remember

((**A/N:** ok , next chapters up!! Yah, ok enjoy))


	6. Anger Released

The anger that swept through Sam & Pat was unimaginable. Their anger radiated off them, freezing Albus on the spot as both Light & Dark Elvin magic seeped through his veins.

" Annie!" Har screamed, rushing forward.

Severus and Calinna had rushed forward as well, trying to remove the huge pile of rocks from Annie & Sarabeth, not using magic because they didn't want to risk the backlash causing the rocks to cave further. Sam rushed forward and tackled Albus, the power burning the skin of the old man.

Annie was nearly unconscious underneath the rubble, but strained to stay awake in order to not fall on Sarabeth, who was crying softly into Annie's chest. She could feel Sam and Pat's anger and prayed for the complete destruction of Albus, her anger building as she heard more cries of pain from Sarabeth.

Her wings appeared and her power built until it blew the rubble off of her and she stood, her eyes glowing fiercely at Albus, who was staring at her with annoyance.

Instantly, Sam & Pat were at her side, looking her over for any major, life-threatening injuries. Finding none, they turned to find Albus, their anger mirroring Annie's. She had never felt such rage at the old man, but while she stood there, holding the young dimensional version of herself, the anger poured off of her, letting out years of pain and anguish.

Visions flashed in her mind and Har knew instantly that revenge for Calinna's death would finally be taken by the young Dark/Light elf. Chuckling, he turned back towards Albus, who was still trying to heal the burns from Sam.

Said dark elf was holding Annie's free hand while Pat returned Sarabeth to Severus.

" Let me kill him, he'll-"

Annie's hand stopped when it freed itself from his hold and appeared in front of his face followed by her body.

" No, he's mine."

Suddenly, she was in five feet of the dark wizard, her gaze like ice. Her wings twitched before, in a sudden burst, grew larger, sending a dome of magic around the two. You couldn't see what was happening in the dome, because the walls became a dark, swirling blue mass of power. Inside, however, the image was of the den in Snape manor and Annie stood over the place where her own small form was jinxed to watch her mother die.

" Do remember Albus? This is where you took her from us."

The image shifted to a different den and one could see that it was the den that once existed in the old Potter house in Godric's Hollow.

" And here? Where you took my aunt & uncle from Harry? It's time to pay for your misdeeds Albus."

Power was wrapping widely body. Her wings had changed from small, light sliver to about four feet in width, one black, one white. Her amethyst eyes were currently separate colors as well, her left blue, her right light green. She could feel her mates on the other side of the dome, trying to find a way in.

" And just how do you plan on making me pay? You couldn't defeat before, you can't defeat me now. You've never been strong enough, girl!"

" That was before my inheritance, you old coot."

A flick of her wrist sent the old man flying into a bookcase, smashing it into dust, as with the rest of the image. Soon, the area was white: a dull, endless white plane that seemed to make her power increase because the duel that ensued was nothing like the duels of the past. Without effort, she had complex shields up and her spells and curses were twenty times stronger.

Finally, after what seemed like hours not minutes, Annie had Albus on his knees in front of her and she never even second guessed herself before she began to Crucio him, letting her anger flow into ever fiber of the spell. The man writhed and screamed, but it never stopped her until he stilled and she finally released both the curse and the dome.

" ANNIE!" Sam and Pat's voices rang before she felt two sets of arms encircle her, draining what was left, if any, of her anger.

" Don't you ever think of doing that again." Pat said, kissing her.

Sam was silent, choosing not to voice his anger, because he understood why she did what she did.

" I don't know if he's alive or not, but-"

An evil sounding hiss broke her thoughts as Albus stood, bloody. " I will make you pay for that bitch." He spat before he disappeared.

" Damn." She hissed before falling to her knees.

((**A/N:** oh my gods, I haven't written in forever. I'M SO SORRY! But I was having slight writer's block on this, so I walked away for…a few months. Anyway, sorry it's short, but it's a cliff hanger of sorts.))


	7. Cracks revealed

Three days later

Sam and Pat were sleeping by Annie's side while Harry and Draco slept in the next room over, but Annie was wide awake, her amethyst eyes clouded over as she gazed out the window, her mate's heads resting near her hips. Her father and brothers were in Tom's office, trying to track the wounded Albus before he got out of the country.

Severus and Calinna left with Sarabeth at Annie's request to keep the young dimensional version of her safe. The dark man was wary of leaving but was pushed through the portal by Calinna who gave Annie a soft smile, who held back a sob as she watched the three depart.

"He can't have gone very far with the extent of the injuries that Annie gave him." She heard Har's voice say outside of her room.

"I have never seen her so mad before. I'm guessing that her inheritance had something to do with the amount of force behind the hexes she placed on the old fool?" Dray asked.

"Yes, she had a build up since she gained it and he just let her anger grow to the point that she willingly let it all go so it could drain off." Severus answered, opening the door to find her amethyst eye on his.

"Annie, come here, will you?" He whispered, pointing to the hall.

She nodded and slid out off of the bed without waking Sam or Pat. She gently closed the door behind her before stretching her arms and wings in the hall.

"What's up da?"

"We have a theory about finding Albus." Har answered, placing an arm around her shoulder.

"And what would that be?" She asked, looking around at her brothers, father, and godfather.

"He's still being effected by your curse, otherwise he would be up to his old tricks again, so we believe that if you focus your powers on finding any lingering traces of your magic, that will lead us right to him." Tom responded, watching her carefully with his brown orbs.

Annie was allowing the theory to run around her mind, the possibility giving her a small amount of hope. Nodding, she turned back to her room.

"I'm going to talk to Sam & Pat about it, then I'll meet you guys in Tom's office."

The door closed behind her, leaving the group of four to wonder what she would say to the other elves.

"I think it will be hard for her to convince them." Dray said, linking hands with Har as they walked to Tom's office.

"Why do you say that, love?" Har asked.

"Do you remember how they acted when she released the barrier bubble? They were ready to hide her away for the rest of her life. I know Pat will be the hardest to convince, as he is the Light elf."

Severus and Tom nodded, their brains on overdrive.

Meanwhile, Annie was leaning against her door, watching her sleeping mates, a soft smile on her lips. Sam was the only one of the two that had truly understood her reaction and actions towards Albus. Pat had thrown a small fit when he sensed the dark spells on her magic.

"_Do you realize the damage you could do to yourself?" Pat whispered, grabbing her hand._

"_If I wasn't trained, yes I do, Pat! But I have been trained in all forms of magic since my mother died and I know how to control any spell." She responded, her Amethyst orbs glaring at him._

"_Pat, let it go. She knew what she was doing and she's not harmed." Sam said, pulling her hand from Pat's._

_The Light elf glared at both elves before throwing his hands up and storming out of the room. Annie gave a small chuckle, kissed Sam before she ran after Pat, wrapping her arms around the man._

"_Pat, love, don't be mad. You know I hate it when you're mad." She whispered, pouting at him._

_His blue eyes watched her before caving; his usual sparkle coming back as he kissed her. She smiled into his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. The kiss became more heated as he pushed her into a wall, her legs wrapping around his waist. He pulled away from the wall, and crashed into the nearest room, which happened to be the bedroom, silencing spells going up as the door closed._

_Sam smirked as he felt Annie's pleasure radiate through the mark on his neck. They had bonded fully three days before, so he felt no anger at the locked door, only a small sense of smugness at the fact he had bonded with her first._

Annie finally moved away from the door to the couch, wrapping her arms around her knees. Her wings stretched out in frustration after ten minutes of silence went by.

"How do I go about finding that man? It's been three days, so he's probably all the way in Russia by now." She whispered.

Sam and Pat woke as one, sensing her irritation. Spotting her on the couch, her wings constantly moving in frustration, they quickly moved to the couch, sitting on either side of her.

Pat noticed her eyes were shifting between her own amethyst, his sapphire and Sam's light Emerald, showing that her mind was in a bit of chaos.

"Ok princess, what's wrong?" Sam asked, grasping her hand lightly.

"When you guys were sleeping, da called me out into the hallway. Dray and Har told me that there was a way for us to find Albus."

"Well, that's good, isn't it?" Pat responded.

She sighed, closing her eyes and leaning back. "To me and them it's a good idea, but you two may not like it."

Annie stood and faced them, before taking a deep breath. "It requires me to go into a deep trance, connecting with my core. This will, we believe, allow me to pinpoint Albus and find his hideaway. I don't know how long it will take, so I may be in the trance for more then a day."

Surprisingly, it wasn't Pat that objected, but Sam, who had a fierce protective look in his eyes.

"You may never get out of the trance! Your core will pull at you and could drown you, preventing you from ever leaving! You could die in there!"

Her eyes were down cast, but her voice was strong. "This is our one chance of finally defeating him, how can I pass it by?!"

Sam grabbed her shoulders, Emerald staring into her Amethyst. "You're pregnant, do you realize this?"

"Yes, all the more reason to destroy Albus now." She replied.

"I forbid it, there's no way you can safely protect yourself and the baby!" Sam hissed.

"How can I walk away from something this foolproof?" Annie hissed back. "This will enable a safe future for the child!"

Sam glared at her. "I'm not changing my mind!" He stormed out of the room.

Annie's eyes were pricking with held tears, watching her mate walk away. Her eyes turned Pat, who had yet to say anything about the theory. When he locked eyes with her, he looked torn, yet he stood & walked up to her.

"I'm not forbidding you to do anything, I trust your judgment." He whispered, kissing her.

He left to, leaving Annie alone to dwell in her thoughts. Wrapping her arms around her torso, she started crying from anger and pain; anger at Sam for forbidding her and pain from her mate's anger at her. She sank to her knees, sobbing into her robes, her shoulders shaking as the sobs rocked her body.

A/N: Yah finally done with this chapter. Hope you guys like!


End file.
